


you are in love

by sardonic (caveat)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caveat/pseuds/sardonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic of the percy jackson-hoo universe so i apologize if anyone is ooc or if it's terrible</p>
    </blockquote>





	you are in love

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic of the percy jackson-hoo universe so i apologize if anyone is ooc or if it's terrible

Nico liked the way Will smiled. The way one corner of his lips would quirk up and then followed by the other. Will’s blue eyes would light up too, and Nico thought that this was one of the most wonderful things he could ever see. This realization came as Nico was watching the other boy bandage a girl’s hand. It was cut up quite badly, but Will was smiling. Will was always smiling. He smiled as he walked, as he talked, as he practiced his archery, as he did anything, really. It was one of the first things Nico noticed as the two of them started to spend more and more time together. 

Will’s hand were steady and quick on the bandages. Nico liked seeing Will work in the infirmary. He seemed so much at home. Nico rarely helped, of course, except to maybe fetch some nectar and ambrosia. He didn’t know a lot about medicine or healing or anything. In fact at first, he was sure that having a son of Hades in the infirmary was possibly a bad idea. But after a few days there, he had grown to like it a bit. Especially when he could watch Will. Nico couldn’t complain.

He was watching Will tie up the bandages with one smart knot when he felt a wave of dizziness swamp him. He swayed a bit and held up his hand. Thankfully, it looked fine. At least, not transparent or anything. Deathly pale, yes. But it had always looked that way. 

“Nico?” he heard Will say. “Are you okay?”  
Nico waved this off. “I’m fine.”

In truth, Nico knew he wasn’t fine. All that time when he, Reyna, and Coach Hedge were running for their lives, he had been running on adrenaline, a prayer, and some ambrosia. Now that his adrenaline was fading and with no ambrosia he could take without arousing suspicion, he could feel the absolute exhaustion catching up. No. Nico was not fine. He was anything but fine. But he could handle it. He always did. 

Somehow, Will was beside him and holding him by the shoulders. Nico was grateful. He felt like falling down, and he didn't want to faint in front of anyone. least of all the son of Apollo. 

“Come on here,” Will was saying. Nico felt himself sitting on a soft bed. “Sit.”  
Nico felt a hand on his forehead. Then Will drew his hand back, his eyes wide with concern. “Gods, Nico. You’re freezing.”  
Nico wanted to bat it all away, but his hand felt so heavy. He settled for rolling his eyes. “I’m fine, Solace. Leave me alone and go do your job.”

But Will wasn’t there anymore and then he was, with a cup of nectar and blankets. He handed the cup to Nico and swaddled the other boy with blankets until Nico di Angelo was positively buried. Nico pulled out an arm from under the pile of blankets.

“Gods, Will,” he said. “Are you trying to kill me?”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” said Will, ignoring Nico’s question. “Do you have any wounds?”  
Nico shrugged. Will poked him in the shoulder, then his arms, then his back, then his side. Nico flinched. Will glared.  
“What’s that?” he asked. Nico sighed.  
“Nothing,” he said.  
Will shook his head. “Obviously not. Take off your clothes.”  
Nico looked down at his only shirt. It was one of the camp store’s shirts, orange with the Camp Half-Blood mark on it. His only other shirt was in his cabin, a hideous torn up floral print thing. He did not want to take off his shirt. "I'm fine," he insisted. But Will gave Nico a look that made the son of Hades hastily take his shirt off. Nico looked down at his side, where there was still a hastily patched-up wound from Lycaon’s claws. Will drew in a sharp breath.  
“And you happened to forget about this?” he said.  
“I’m fine, Will,” said Nico, putting on his shirt again. “Really.”  
Will poked the wound. Nico drew in a sharp breath. It wasn’t fine. It hurt. But Nico didn’t want to say that.  
“Hah,” said Will. “Now take off your shirt again. And if you don’t tell me the truth when I ask you again whether or not you’re hurt, I’m going to do a full-body search.”

It hurt less than Nico thought it would’ve. But it still hurt. After Will was done, Nico bandages on his chest and he had had two more small cups of nectar. He even got a square of ambrosia. It felt so good with the energy flowing through his body. Nico finally felt like he had had a three good nights of sleep. 

“That wasn’t so bad was it?” said Will, drawing back to inspect his work. He had a proud gleam in his eye.  
“You know, I thought Apollo’s children could heal people with music,” Nico said, raising an eyebrow. Will gave him a look.  
“Right,” Will said, shaking his head. “Well, Dad only passed that on to a few people. But want to hear my whistling? It’s pretty good.”

But it wasn’t. Not really. In fact, if Nico could be honest, it was terrible. But he didn’t mind, because Will was smiling while he was whistling and Nico liked it. At some point or another, Nico couldn’t hold back his smile. Will caught it.

“What?” he said, stopping his whistling. Thank Gods, Nico thought.  
“Nothing,” Nico replied. “But I don’t think your whistling has healing properties. It’s just making my ears hurt.”  
Will looked wounded. “That was fine whistling.”  
Nico smiled and shook his head. “Whatever you say.”

Somehow a few hours later, Will was beside Nico, his legs tucked under the blanket, his head leaning on Nico’s shoulder. Nico was leaning against Will too, his eyes closed. He hadn’t been able to sleep without nightmares ever since his trip to Tartarus. But with Will beside him, Nico just couldn’t feel a trickle of fear. 

Maybe, he thought, as he drifted off to sleep, this time he’ll finally have a good dream.

Hopefully about Will Solace, he thought, his eyes flickering open a bit to look at the blond boy beside him. Definitely about him.


End file.
